Sei immer für mich da
by katharina.matola
Summary: ,Sie sind nicht allein gestorben sie hatten noch einander. Aber was bringt einem die Ewigkeit, wenn das Leben so Vergänglich ist.' Ich erzähle meine Geschichte sie ist traurig und furchtbar aber auch romantisch, lustig und voller toller Freunde. Die Chararktere aus Harry Potter gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, werden aber nach meinen vorstellungen geändert.
1. Charaktere

_Sei immer für mich da _

_Charaktere:_

_Elenoire Lola Adams (17)_

_Ihre Eltern lebten für ein paar Jahre in __Frankreich, _

_da ihre Mutter Französin ist. _

_Ihr Vater ging in seiner Jugend nach Hogwarts,_

_ihre Mutter nach Beauxbatons. Ihre beste _

_Freundin aus Kindertagen ist Tessa Wyler mit _

_der sie auch 2 Jahre nach Hogwarts ging bevor _

_sie umzog. Geburtstag:30.06. (Griffindor)_

_Tessa Wyler (17)_

_Sie geht mit den Weasley Zwillingen,_

_Fred und __George, in eine Klasse. Tessa _

_ist sehr schüchtern __fremden Menschen _

_gegenüber, was sie zu einem Mauerblümchen _

_macht. Ihren Freunden muss sie oft entgegen _

_treten was ihr nichts ausmacht. Ihre beste _

_Freundin ist Beni Tanaka und Elenoire Adams. _

_Sie versucht aus sich raus zu kommen um ihrem _

_Schwarm, George Weasley,näher zu kommen. _

_Geburtstag:23.11. (Griffindor)_

_Beni Tanaka (17)_

_Beni ist in der gleichen Jahrgangsstufe wie Tessa_

_Wyler. Sie ist aufgeweckt und versucht immer die_

_unmöglichsten Dinge. Sie rennt fasst den ganzen Tag_

_durch die Gegend, da sie glaubt ihr verstorbener _

_Onkel Renusuke, verfolge und Tessa sind beste_

_Freunde und sind immer zsm. Und wo die beiden sind_

_ist Eric nicht weit entfernt. Geburtstag: 19.05._

_(Griffindor)_

_Eric Cedric Markus Teach (17)_

_Eric ist der beste Freund von Beni und _

_Tessa. Er ist schon seit einer halben_

_Ewigkeit in Beni verliebt, da er aber nicht_

_ihre Freundschaft zerstören will, sagt er _

_es ihr nicht. Er wechselte später nach _

_Hogwarts, um genau zu sein im dritten _

_Jahr genau als Elenoire gegangen ist._

_Geburtstag:13.02. (Ravenclaw)_

_Abby Kate Lockwood (15)_

_Abby versucht immer Herausforderungen _

_zu bewältigen und ihre Eltern unterstützen _

_sie immer dabei. Da die beiden aber nicht _

_viel ausrichten können ist Abby egal, beide _

_sind Muggel. Sie geht zsm. mit Harry und _

_den anderen in eine Klasse. Sie hält sich _

_lieber von anderen fern und weiß nicht wie _

_sie sich Jungs gegenüber verhalten soll was _

_es schwer macht männliche Freunde zu finden. _

_Doch das kann sich schnell ändern ,wenn man _

_gute Freunde hat. Geburtstag:03.08. (Griffindor)_

_Nicolette Lamour (16)_

_Nicolette ist zsm. mit Elenoire und Helen Dupont_

_auf die Beauxbatons gegangen und auch nach_

_Hogwarts gewechselt. Sie ist von Natur aus ein _

_fröhlicher und aufgeweckter Mensch. Sie und sie_

_Zwillinge verstehen sich auf Anhieb, da sie ihre_

_Scherze genial findet. Sie wird von ihren Freunden _

_Nico genannt. Geburtstag: 24.12. __(Griffindor)_

_Helen Dupont (15)_

_Helen wechselt mit Elenoire und Nicolette __nach Hogwarts,_

_ da ihr Vater ein besseres __Stellenangebot in London _

_bekommen hat. __Er ist Muggel und arbeitet in einer großen _

_Firma. Ihre Mutter ist eine__ Hexe. __Sie war an der Beauxbatons_

_für ihre Scherze bekannt und __auch zur Scherzekönigin am _

_gekrönt. Sie spielt gerne __Streiche und ist doch eine _

_Musterschülerin und ist so eine __wahre Konkurrentin Hermine _

_gegenüber. Geburtstag: 01.10. __(Ravenclaw) _


	2. Zweite Begegnung

Zweite Begegnung

Sicht Elenoire

Wir waren nun schon seit einer Woche in Hogwarts und heute war es soweit. Heute kommen die anderen Schüler zurück.

Es hat sich nicht viel verändert seit meinem letzten mal hier. Ich hoffe die Leute von damals haben sich auch nicht verändert.

Sicht Fred

Es wurde unruhig in der großen Halle. Alle saßen schon an ihren Plätzen, auch die Erstklässler. Dumbledore hielt wie jedes Jahr seine Eröffnungsrede die meist nicht sehr lange dauert. Als er seine Predigt für dieses Jahr schon beenden und alle, ganz besonders Ron, sich auf das Essen stürzen wollten sagte er noch:

,,Es wird euch wahrscheinlich überraschen aber wir bekommen dieses Jahr ein paar junge Damen die zu uns wechseln. Sie warten draußen darauf das sie reinkommen dürfen. Bitte heißt sie herzlich Willkommen!''

So beendete Dumbledore seine Rede und die Tür am anderen Ende des Saals wurde von Mr. Filch geöffnet. Als sie ganz offen war kamen drei Mädchen in die große Halle gelaufen. Und jede von ihnen war wunderschön. Doch das Aussehen ist nicht das Wichtigste, es gehört auch Köpfchen dazu. ,,Na mal sehen in welche Häuser sie kommen.'' sagte ich zu George der total fasziniert von den dreien ist. Ich schüttelte mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen den Kopf. War ja klar. Die Mädchen sind oben bei Dumbledore angekommen und haben sich zu uns umgedreht.

,,Das sind Schülerinnen der Beauxbaton. Da ihr sie aber noch vom letzten Jahr kennen müsstet werde ich mir das erklären sparen. Sie werden sich nacheinander vorstellen und sagen in welche Häuser sie kommen. Für diejenigen die nicht verstehen was ich damit sagen will, unsere Neuankömmlinge sind schon seit ein paar Tagen in Hogwarts und wurden vom sprechenden Hut in die jeweiligen Häuser eingeteilt.''

Dumbledore wendet sich nun an die Mädchen, die größte von ihnen hat blonde Haare, sie schaut die anderen an und geht ein paar Schritte vor. ,,Es freut mich hier sein zu dürfen. Mein Name ist Nicolette Lamour. Ich bin 17 und ging noch bis vor kurzem auf die Beauxbaton, da meine Eltern aus beruflichen Gründen nach England mussten habe ich nach Hogwarts gewechselt. Ich hoffe wir kommen gut miteinander aus.'' sie lächelte alle an dann sah sie auf einmal erschrocken aus und redete wieder.,, Hätte ich fasst vergessen Ich wurde vom Hut nach Griffindor geschickt.'' Unser Tisch fing an zu grölen. ,,Yes! Na das nenne ich mal doch ein fang!'' schrie George neben mir fasst und Lee musste über seine Äußerung das lachen verkneifen. Alle beruhigten sich und die nächste trat vor. Sie war für normale Verhältnisse ziemlich klein und hat rosenfarbene Haare. Sie wirkt ziemlich selbst bewusst im Gegensatz zu ersten. ,,Ich bin Helen Dupont. Ich bin im fünften Jahr und wie Nicolette schon sagte bin auch ich von der Beauxbaton. Ich hasse es wenn man mich auf meine Größe anstricht und meist kann ich mich nicht beherrschen. Also würde ich euch Raten das Thema sein zu lassen, klar? Ich komme ins Haus Ravenclaw.'' Alle waren noch geplättet von ihrer Vorstellung und sagten nicht. Nach ein paar Sekunden fing der Ravenclaw Tisch an zu pfeifen und zu jubeln, was nicht verwunderlich ist wäre dann nicht die neue sie anfing richtig hinterhältig zu Grinsen. Die letzte von den dreien ging nach vorne ,,Hallo ich bin Elenoire Lola Adams. Ich komme wie die anderen beiden auch von der Beauxbaton und hoffe wir kommen gut mit einander aus. Ich bin 17 und werde von nun an bei den Griffindors unterkommen.'' sagte sie und lächelte leicht. Es war überwältigend. Es war nur leicht und doch hat es irgendwas in mir bewegt. Auf einmal sprang Tessa an unserem Tisch von ihrem Platz hoch und starrte nach vorne. ,,Eli!'' rief sie und bewegte sich kein Stück. Das war neu sonst ist sie immer still und wenn fremde da sind verkriecht sie sich meist, doch das sie so was macht konnte war erstaunlich. Die Mädchen oben schauten sie verwirrt an dann sah man wie sich was bei Elenoire regte und sie fing an zu grinsen. Sie sprang auf Tessa zu und Tessa machte es ihr gleich. Beide schlangen die Arme um einander und lachten. ,,Nun da ihr euch ja vorgestellt habt und alte Freunde wieder gefunden habt kann das Festmahl beginnen.'' vor uns tauchten ,wie jedes Jahr ,allerhand zu essen auf. Da Tessa neben Beni saß ,und diese direkt neben George, der oh was für ein Zufall neben mir, konnten wir das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Elenoire gut verfolgen.

Sicht Elenoire

Wir standen noch vorne und meine Nervosität wurde größer. Auf einmal sprang ein Mädchen von ihrem Platz und schaute mich an. ,,Eli!'' rief sie und ich verstand nicht. So hat mich immer nur eine Person genannt...oh mein Gott ….Tessa! Ich rannte auf sie zu und sie ging auf den Gang zwischen den Tischen wo wir uns in die Arme schlossen. Ich kann es nicht glauben. Sie löste sich ein wenig von mir und sah mich an und lachte und wie immer war ihr lachen ansteckend das ich sofort mit einstieg.

E:,,Tessa! Meine Güte wir haben uns schon eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen. Wie geht es dir? Was machen deine Eltern? Kommst du in der Schule gut klar?'' bombardierte ich sie mit meinen Fragen.

T:,,Immer langsam. Du musst auch mal zwischendurch Luft holen.'' fing sie an zu lachen.

E:,,Mach ich doch. Aber wir haben uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen da ist es doch verständlich das ich dich ausfragen muss.'' sagte ich und lachte auch. Hinter mir stand nun Nicolette und sah mich fragend an. Helen hat sich zu den anderen aus ihrem Haus gesetzt, schielte aber zwischen durch zu uns. Tessa bot mir einen Platz an auf den ich mich auch gleich setzte. Nicolette direkt daneben. Da wir ganz am Ende saßen hatten wir relativ viel platz. Wir wurden von einer großen Gruppe Menschen angeguckt was Tessa anscheinend auch bemerkte und nervös wurde. Ein Mädchen das direkt neben ihr sitzt meldete sich zu Wort da es ziemlich still wurde. Sie war irgendwie süß. Sie sah im sitzen klein aus. Ihre Haar hat sie zu einem Bob geschnitten und rot gefärbt schätze ich da es nicht sehr natürlich aussieht.

T:,,Beni nun guck sie doch nicht so an!'' sagt Tessa zum Mädchen das sie ganz verständnislos ansah.

B:,,Wie guck ich denn?'' fragt diese. Tessa guckte sie leicht verstört an und dreht sich zu mir.

T:,, Das ist Beni Tanaka. Sie ist eine Freundin von mir.''

B:,,Ja und die beste noch dazu'' sagte die angesprochene und lächelte. Ein paar Jungs die direkt neben ihr saßen, sahen uns an. Ich glaubte das ich doppelt sehe. Vor uns (naja eigentlich neben uns) saßen zwei identisch aussehende Jungs. Beide sahen uns mit einem lächeln an da meldete sich einer von ihnen und sagte:

G:,,Oh sieh mal einer an, wir wurden bemerkt!" und lachte während er sich zu den anderen drehte.

G:,,Hi ich bin George Weasley. Der Typ der halb so gut aussieht wie ich ist Fred." Und zeigt auf den Jungen der das gleiche Gesicht hat. Jetzt fällt bei mir der Groschen.

E:,,Die Weasley-Teufel!" man wie konnte ich die nur vergessen! George sah mich an und guckte leicht verdattert da er nicht mehr wusste wer ich war. Das ist aber verständlich es ist schon fünf Jahre her seit wir uns das letzte mal gesehen haben...Aber wie konnte ich sie vergessen! Sie haben seit dem ersten Jahr mich immer geärgert und mir Streiche gespielt.

T:,,Ach ja sie waren ja so versessen darauf dich wütend zu machen " sagte Tessa und schaute Fred und George an.

N:,,Ehmm entschuldigt aber was ist grad los? Ich stehe irgendwie auf dem Schlauch." kam es von Nicolette.

E:,,Jetzt wo ich genauer hinschaue erkenne ich einige wieder. Also das ist Tessa Wyler wir waren damals unzertrennlich, das neben ihr ist Beni Tanaka, wir haben meistens zusammen in der Bibliothek rumgehangen. Die zwei neben ihr sind Fred und George Weasley, die hatten es von der 1. bis zur 2. Klasse auf mich abgesehen." sagte ich und schaute beide böse an als ich so guckte merkte ich wie es bei Fred klick machte und er mich an sah.

F:,,Du bist Eli-Großmaul-Gesicht!" sagte er, war ja klar das er den Namen nicht vergessen hat. -.-

G:,,Was? Das kann nicht sein die sah super schrecklich aus...und du bist..." der war ja richtig außer sich das ich es bin.

E:,,Was bin ich denn?" wollte ich wissen da er nicht weiter sprach was wohl daran lag das er immer noch nicht ganz mit der Situation klar kam.

G:,,Du bist super hübsch!" kam es von ihm.

E:,,Ach ne wirklich, deswegen versteh ich nicht warum Fred mir wieder den Namen verpassen musste!"


	3. Seine Nähe ist

_Seine Nähe ist..._

_Sicht Elenoire_

_Es war ein schöner Tag heute weil heute Samstag ist und ich vor hatte auszuschlafen. Mittlerweile sind schon ein paar Monate vergangen seit Nico, Helen und ich gewechselt haben. Ich hab es sogar über mich gebracht, mich mit den Weasley-Zwillingen anzufreunden. Was sie aber nicht davon abhält mir weiterhin Streiche zu spielen zwar nur harmlose Sachen wie mein Shampoo mit Farbe zu füllen oder Frösche in meiner Tasche zu verstecken und was denen sonst noch so einfällt. Da es noch relativ dunkel draußen war dachte ich mir ich könnte noch zwei oder drei Stunden schlafen aber natürlich mussten unten irgendwelche Idioten anfangen zu lachen und lauthals durch unseren ganzen Schlaf- und Aufenthaltssaal schreien. Ich meine es ist grade mal...**8 Uhr früh! **_

_E:,,Das kann doch nicht war sein" Grummelte ich vor mich hin und krabbelte aus meinem schönen Bett. Ich ging in meine Schlafsachen und ohne Schuhe sofort runter um die Störenfriede zusammen zu stauchen. Was fällt denen bitte ein! _

_E:,,Sagt mal was soll das werden! Es ist 8 Uhr morgens an einem Samstag und ihr habt nichts besseres zu tun als rum zu eiern und die anderen zu nerven!" schrie ich als ich unter an kam. Ich schaute alle an die unten waren, was mir sofort auffiel es waren nur Jungs und alle starrten mich mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Ich verstand nicht wieso sie so guckten und blickte hinter mich. Nico hat wohl gemerkt das ich aufgestanden bin und ist mir hinter her. Sie schaute mich und dann die Gruppe an die immer noch immer nicht von mir wegschaute. Nicht mal Lee und das war höchst merkwürdig da er total auf Nico stand. Das fing an als Nico sich in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke zu ihm setzte, seit dem waren die zwei meist zu zweit unterwegs. _

_N:,,Was ist den mit denen los?" fragte mich Nico aber ich wüsste das auch gerne._

_E:,,Ich hab keine Ahnung" antwortete ich. Fred näherte sich uns und schaute immer noch so komisch, dann als er direkt vor mir stand schaute er an mir runter und guckte ganz prüfend. Er hob und senkte eine Augenbraue und spitzte etwas den Mund. _

_E:,,Was?" frage ich und mir wurde das alles zu blöd. Ich ging etwas von ihm weg und stellte mich fast in die Mitte des Aufenthaltssaals und wollte wieder los Meckern da sagte Fred auf einmal:_

_F:,,6" ich drehte mich um und wusste nicht was er meinte. _

_E:,,Bitte?" fragte ich und schaute in verständnislos an._

_F:,,Ich sagte 6." und das sollte mir jetzt was sagen? Auf einmal war George neben ihm aufgetaucht und schaute mich genau so an._

_G:,,Also ich würde ihr eine 9 geben." sagte er und ich dachte ich habe mich verhört._

_E:,,Habt ihr mich gerade etwa Bewertet?" und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Das kann doch nicht war sein._

_E:,,Schlimm genug das ihr das gemacht habt aber eine 6?! Hallo ich stimme George voll und ganz zu das ich wenigstens ne 9 bin." das ist nicht eingebildet nein überhaupt nicht. XD _

_E:,,Und ich wette du bist nicht mal Ansatz weise eine 6!" sagte ich und ging zu Nico die immer noch auf der Treppe stand._

_F:,,Ist das eine Herausforderung?" fragt er und ich schaute über meine Schulter zu ihm und sagte_

_E:,,In einer Stunde am See. Und komm mit Badehose." so gingen ich und Nico hoch in unseren Schlafsaal._

_Eine Stunde später_

_G:,,Boah wo bleiben die denn?" rief George als wir grade am Steg an kamen._

_E:,,Keine sorge hier sind wir." sagte ich und ging zum anderen Ende wo Fred in Badehose und einer Joggingjacke auf mich wartete._

_G:,,Aber du hast ja noch alle Klamotten an! Willst du etwa nur Fred in Badehose sehen und dich davon machen?" Fragt George ganz aufgebracht. Ach so läuft das er will also das ich hier halb nackt rum renne, ja?_

_F:,,Oder hast du nur so einen ollen Badeanzug der nicht die richtigen Stellen betont?" fragt Fred mit einem perversen Grinsen. Na dem wird das lachen noch vergehen._

_H:,,Also oll würde ich dazu nicht sagen" sagte Helen und ich zog meine Sachen aus. Natürlich zu erst die Schuhe, dann die Hose und zum Schluss meinen langen Strickpulli. Als ich ihn auszog weiteten sich von allen die Augen, naja abgesehen von Helen, Nico, Beni und Tessa die mich ja so schon bei uns ihm Zimmer oder in Beauxbaton gesehen haben. Fred sah an mir runter und wieder rauf und bekam den Mund nicht zu. Süß. _

_E:,,Na wie findest du ihn? Er ist zwar schon etwas älter aber er sitzt wie angegossen." sagte ich mit einem Grinsen und tätschelte seinen Kopf, was...naja sich etwas schwierig gestaltete da ich fast einen ganzen Kopf kleiner war als er. _

_Sicht Fred_

_Bei Merlins Bart was ist nur los mit mir! Ich meine ja okay sie ist hübsch und alles aber warum muss es ausgerechnet mich erwischen? Ich meine ich habe Gott doch nicht getan. Also ich meine jetzt nicht damit das in sie verliebt sein schlecht ist nur...ich glaube sie hasst mich -.- Ich meine also...nicht das ich in sie verliebt wäre oder so was in der Art nein bloß nicht es gibt bessere Mädchen als sie ...z.b. ...Ja also es muss doch noch ein besseres Mädchen geben! _

_G:,,Fred ich glaube sie will schwimmen gehen." sagte George und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. _

_E:,,Na wollen wir ein bisschen schwimmen. Ich hab ja nicht um sonst einen Bikini angezogen." sagte sie mit einem Grinsen. Na die kann was erleben. Ich drehte mich um und zog die Jacke aus worauf hin alle Mädchen meinen Oberkörper anstarrten...selbst Elenoire._

_F:,,Na fasziniert von mir?" sagte ich mit einem lachen sie drehte den Kopf weg. Ich ging mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu und stand fast vor ihr. Sie hob unsicher den Kopf und schaute mir direkt in die Augen. Ich sprang auf sie zu und beförderte sie und mich in den See. Als ich sie im Sprung auf meine Arme hievte klammerte sie ihre Arme um meinen Nacken und die Beine um meinen Bauch. Oh man noch besser kann's ja nicht werden._

_Sicht Elenoire_

_Ich war mittlerweile unter der Dusche gewesen und stand nun vor dem Spiegel und schaute mein knall rotes Gesicht an. Ja ich weiß was ihr denkt 'du hättest dich eincremen müssen!' aber davon kam meine Röte ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich weiß ja das er Fred Weasley ist und alles aber er ist süß, sieht gut aus und bringt mich immer zum lachen...ich weiß nicht ob ich über diese Erkenntnis lachen oder weinen soll -.-Auf jeden Fall muss ich mit jemandem darüber reden. Und wer wäre dafür nicht am besten geeignet als die besten Freundinnen. Ich beschloss also eine Krisensitzung ein zu berufen. Ich ging also aus dem Bad und ging in den Aufenthaltssaal wo ich auch gleich Beni und Nico sah die sich mit George und Lee unterhielten. Ich marschierte auf sie zu und schnappte Beni's Arm. Diese hob den Kopf und sah mich verwundert an._

_E:,,Gebrochenes Herz im ET" sagte ich und sie nickte gleich und ging hoch in die Schlafsäle. Nico ging mit mir in die große Halle und wir trafen dort auch gleich auf Helen die mir Abby über einem Buch saß. Ich blieb vorne stehen und Nico ging zu ihnen. Da sie am anderen Ende der Halle saßen brauchte sie Einweilchen bis sie bei ihnen ankam. Ich lehnte mich an eine Wand und wollte noch ein bisschen über Fred nachdenken bevor ich mich den anderen öffne. _

_Er:,,Hey Elenoire na alles klar? Hab von deiner Schwimmaktion gehört." sagte jemand. Ich hob den Kopf und vor mir stand Eric. Er ist mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen und ich kann schon behaupten ihn meinen Bruder zu nennen._

_E:,,Ach ja alles klar...naja nur der übliche Stress. Ja war schon witzig das schwimmen hättest auch mit kommen können." sagte ich und grinste ihn an. Er verdrehte nur die Augen und zog mich an sich. Dann fing er an mir die Haare zu zerzausen. Worauf hin ich an fing zu kreischen und zu lachen. Irgendwann bemerkte ich das wir beobachtet wurden und schaute auf. Auf der Treppe stand Fred und starrte uns regelrecht mit blitzenden Augen an. Na toll..._


	4. Du hast dich in mein Herz gesprengt

_Du hast dich in mein Herz gesprengt_

_Sicht Helen_

_Ich war gerade mit Luna und Padma auf dem Weg in die große Halle als wir Ron, Hermine, Harry und Ginny treffen. Wir begrüßten uns und gingen rein. Ich und die anderen aus meinem Haus setzen uns an den Tisch was die anderen ebenfalls taten. Ich guckte in die Richtung der anderen und merkte das sich Seamus und Dean zu ihnen gesetzt hatten. Dean ist relativ still und redet nicht sonderlich viel was mich nicht störte, was mir auch noch auffiel war das er auf Fußball stand was mir ziemlich gut an ihm gefiel da ich den Sport auch mag und eine Zeit lang auch ausgeübt habe. Seamus ist eher der Scherzkeks von beiden und ist nicht sonderlich gut im Zaubern. Warum ich denke das er nicht zaubern kann? Nun...wisst ihr er hat die Gabe...naja...alles in die Luft zu sprengen. Was schon immer witzig ist vor allem wenn es in Snaps Unterricht passiert. Da wir heute wieder mit ,Professor' Snap hatten war meine Freude auf den heutigen Unterricht groß. _

_S:,,Da mir aufgefallen ist das einige Schüler nicht in meinem Unterricht benehmen können und immer wieder Wettstreite veranstalten werde ich heute eine Umsetzung vornehmen." sagte er und schaute mich und Hermine an. Also das mit dem Wettkampf kann ich ja verstehen aber das mit dem Benehmen ist mir neu. Vielleicht meinte er ja wen anderes?_

_S:,,Miss Dupont sie werden heute zusammen mit Mister Finnigan arbeiten. Miss Granger mit Mister Thomas." na toll hoffentlich geht das gut. _

_Sicht Seamus_

_Na ganz toll jetzt darf ich auch noch mit dem Streber von einer anderen Schule zusammen arbeiten. Ist es nicht schon schlimm genug das ich mit ihr auf dem Kriegsfuß bin seit ich aus versehen in Verwandlung sie zu einem pinken Frettchen gemacht habe. Was sie als pure Absicht abstempelt und deswegen versucht mich zu meiden. Aber ich glaube sie ist nicht der witzige Typ was wohl gemerkt an ihren Noten zu erkennen ist. Ich meine wer bitte hat so perfekte Noten?! Naja Hauptsache sie wird nicht irgendwie besitzergreifend und versucht alles alleine zu machen. _

_H:,,Damit eins klargestellt ist du wirst nichts anfassen, kapiert?" Ja sie ist besitzergreifend. Na gut wenn sie alles alleine machen möchte lasse ich sie. Kann ich wenigstens ein bisschen schlafen. Ich legte also meinen Kopf auf meine Arme die ich auf dem Tisch zusammen geschlagen hatte. Das konnte ich etwa 5 Minuten machen dann spürte ich einen kräftigen Schlag auf meinem Kopf und schreckte hoch. Neben mir stand Snap der mir mit dem nicht grade dünnen Schulbuch eins übergezogen hatte. _

_S:,,Mister Finnigan ich hoffe sie wollen nicht die ganze Arbeit ihrer Partnerin Miss Dupont überlassen oder etwa doch?" fragte er und sah mich etwas Missbilligend an (etwas ist gut er kochte fasst vor Wut). Ich musste mir jetzt also was überlegen um ihn nicht noch mehr wütend auf mich zu machen._

_S:,,Natürlich nicht Professor! Aber sie kennen das doch mit Frauen die müssen immer alles bestimmen und wenn mal was nicht nach ihrer Nase tanzt dann werden sie gleich beleidigt oder fangen an zu weinen und zu schmollen. Da dies meine ach so entzückende Partnerin schon bedacht hat sagte sie gleich zu Anfang ich solle nichts tun und sie alles machen möchte. Da kann ich ihr doch nicht widersprechen oder?" sagte ich mit einem Unschuldsblick und Snap schnaubte nur verächtlich und ging wieder nach vorne. Hahahah Seamus 1 - Snap 0. _

_Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war der Unterricht auch schon für heute beendet. Na endlich!_

_H:,,Seamus könntest du noch kurz draußen warten?" fragte mich Helen als ich gerade an der Tür an kam. Alle die noch im Raum waren hörten das natürlich und fingen an zu kichern und Witze zu machen. Na ganz toll jetzt werde ich für meine Aussage von vorhin von ihr in irgendwas Merkwürdiges verwandelt. Wir warteten bis alle den Raum verlassen hatten und dann kam sie etwas näher auf mich zu und blieb ganz nah bei mir stehen._

_H:,,Deine Ausrede hat mich wirklich beeindruckt vor allem das du da noch ganz cool geblieben bist und witzig war es auch." sagte sie was von einem Lachen begleitet wurde. Das gibt's doch nicht sie lacht! _

_S:,,Naja weißt du ich versuche immer cool vor Snap zu wirken damit er nicht denkt das er alle einschüchtern kann." versuchte ich cool rüber zubringen was mir nicht so gut gelingen wollte da sie darüber lachen musste was mich natürlich auch zum lachen brachte._

_H:,,Wollen wir uns vielleicht nach dem Essen draußen treffen? Dann könnte ich dir ein bisschen Nachhilfe geben in Zaubertränke." Sie will sich mit mir treffen um mir Nachhilfe zu geben? _

_S:,,Also eigentlich wollten die Jungs und ich heute zum Quidditchfeld gehen und denn anderen beim Training zu sehen..." sagte ich und merkte das sie traurig wurde._

_H:,,Achso naja ist ja auch nur so ne Idee von mir gewesen. Also ist auch egal...Ähhh man sieht sich glaub ich denn im Unterricht." sagte sie und wollte grade gehen. Ich ging an ihr vorbei und sagte:_

_S:,,Aber ich kann sie mir auch noch an einem anderen Tag an sehen. Wie wäre es am See da soll es jetzt ziemlich ruhig sein." Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihr und lächle noch mal kurz bevor ich in die Richtung zu dem Aufenthaltsraum der Griffindors gehe._

_Sicht Helen_

_Oh mein Gott! Ich hab mich zum lernen mit Seamus Finnigan verabredet! Warum mache ich so was? Ich meine er ist immer witzig und wie er gerade gelächelt hat war einfach nur der Wahnsinn und das er seine Pläne geändert hat nur weil ich meinte ich würde ihm Nachhilfe geben ist doch irgendwo süß *-*. Aber nein ich darf so was nicht denken. Er ist immerhin Finnigan ….ich meine er hat mich in ein pinkes Frettchen verwandelt und hat sich auch immer mit einer Blume bei mir entschuldigt...oh man er ist richtig süß o/o Verdammt warum ausgerechnet jetzt?_

_Während des Essens konnte ich nicht anders als immer mal zu ihm zu schauen. Er alberte größten Teils rum und das verleitete mich dazu manchmal mein grade gekautes Essen mit den anderen zu teilen. Die wohl eher weniger es als amüsant bezeichneten. Ich aß schnell fertig und stand vom Tisch auf und lief genau an Seamus vorbei damit er mich auch ja sah. Was mir mit vollem Erfolg gelang. Ich ging erst in mein Zimmer das ich mir mit Padma und Luna teilte. Ich wusste nicht was ich anziehen soll...ich meine ich gehe nicht mit ihm raus nur damit er mich in der grässlichen Schuluniform sieht. Also verstreute ich alles aus meinem Kleiderschrank im Zimmer und versuchte verschiedene Kombinationen. Als ich fasst verzweifelte kamen Luna und Padma vom essen zurück und schauten sich verwundert um._

_P:,,Helen? Bist du da?" fragte Padma die noch an der Tür stand da der Rest des Raumes mit meinen Sachen zugemüllt wurde. Ich krabbelte auf allen Vieren um mein Bett und sah die beiden mit Hilfesuchenden Augen an._

_H:,,Hilfe! Ich weiß nicht was ich anziehen soll!" _

_L:,,Wohin willst du denn?" fragte Luna und begab sich auch auf alle viere und krabbelte mir entgegen._

_H:,,Ich treffe mich mit Seamus am See und ich finde einfach nicht das richtige!" sagte ich total verzweifelt. _

_P:,,Mit Seamus? Du meinst den Seamus der mit Nachnamen Finnigan heißt und bei uns in der Klasse ist?" fragte sie und ich nickte._

_L:,,Na dann helfen wir dir." sagte Luna und suchte ein paar Klamotten zusammen._

_Sicht Seamus_

_Ich wartete am See auf Helen die sich alle Zeit lies um aufzutauchen. Ich wartete schon fasst eine halbe Stunde auf sie. Wenn sie in den nächsten 5 Minuten nicht auftaucht dann gehe ich. Als ich grade so auf den See schaute hörte ich jemanden hinter mir reden._

_H:,,Es tut mir so unendlich Leid! Dabei hab ich dich dazu überredet her zu kommen und dann bin ich auch noch zu spät!" entschuldigte sie sich. Doch ich war zu sehr von ihrem Aufzug abgelenkt. Sie trug eine Hotpants und ein Oberteil das nur gerade so bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel reichte und relativ weit geschnitten war. Ich weiß auch nicht aber ich habe grade das große Bedürfnis sie zu umarmen was ich auch leider tat. Sie machte keine Anstalten sich aus meiner Umarmung zu lösen und so blieben wir eine weile stehen. Bis einige von den Slytherins kamen und anfingen rum zu kreischen und rum zu stöhnen und kichern. Oh man die sind ja mal so peinlich! Ich löste mich von Helen und schaute peinlich berührt weg._

_S:,,Ähm wollen wir dann mal anfangen?" Fragte ich und Helen nickte nur._

_Wir gingen nur ein paar Zaubertränke durch und haben uns auch viel über nebensächliches unterhalten. _


	5. Kapitel 5

_Vielleicht versuchst du es weiter mit den Explosionen_

_Sicht Helen_

_Ich bin gerade ins Zimmer gekommen. Als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss fing ich wie ein Bekloppte an zu kreischen. Luna und Padma sahen mich erst geschockt und dann sehr erwartungsvoll an. Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen und legte mich deswegen auf mein Bett. Die zwei kamen zu mir und setzten sich direkt neben mich. _

_P:,,Also wie ist es gelaufen?" fragte Padma. Ich konnte keinen ordentlichen Satz zustande bringen sondern nur so gequiekt Töne._

_L:,,Beruhige dich und hol Luft. So kannst du uns ja keine Details erzählen." sagte Luna ganz ruhig also so wie sie immer ist. _

_Am nächsten Tag hatten wir einen freien Tag da bald ein Quidditchturnier bevor stand. Ich ging erst mal in ruhe mit Luna und Padma frühstücken. Als wir in die große Halle kamen saß Seamus schon mit Dean, Harry und den anderen an ihrem Tischen und aßen. Ich setzte mich auf einen Platz von dem ich ihn nicht so gut sehen konnte da sonst die Gefahr bestand das ich zwischen durch einfach vergesse zu kauen oder mein Mund offen stehen bleibt und mir alles raus fällt. Nein danke das wäre einfach zu peinlich. Luna und Padma schwören das er immer zu uns rüber geguckt hat. Ob das richtig ist kann ich aber nicht sagen da ich ihn ja nicht sehen konnte. _

_Sicht Seamus_

_Ich saß mit den anderen beim Frühstück als ich sah das Helen mit Luna und Padma die Halle betraten. Ich weiß auch nicht was mit mir los war ich versuchte immer darauf zu achten nicht so viel zu ihr zu schauen und verpasste so die Gespräche der anderen. _

_D:,,Hey Seamus alles klar? Du bist irgendwie so abwesend heute." sagte Dean und brachte mich wieder aus meiner Traumwelt._

_S:,,HHäää...oh ja alles in Ordnung. Ähh ich muss kurz was erledigen bin gleich wieder da!" sagte ich und stand auf. Ich ging zum Ravenclaw Tisch und setzte mich neben Helen die sich gerade einen großen Haufen Eier in den Mund schieben wollte. Sie drehte sich mit offenem Mund zu mir und lies die Gabel fallen sodass das Rührei auf Luna und Padma flog._

_S:,,Guten morgen! Ich wollte fragen was du für heute geplant hast." sagte ich ganz lässig und lächelte sie dabei an._

_H:,,ÄÄhh also eigentlich nichts." sagte sie und man merkte sofort das sie nervös wurde._

_S:,,Gut! Dann iss auf und wir gehen gemeinsam ich sage nur noch meinen Freunden bescheidt." sagte ich und stand auf. Sie wurde etwas rosa im Gesicht was sehr komisch aussah da sie rosafarbende Haare hat. Ich ging also zu den anderen und sagte das ich jetzt gehe drauf meinte Ron:_

_R:,,Wieso gehst du denn schon?" Hermine meinte nur _

_H:,,Vielleicht will er sich ja noch Farbe für das Spiel kaufen oder er möchte noch duschen gehen, was dir nicht schaden könnte!"_

_R:,,Ich hab gestern erst geduscht das reicht erst mal!"_

_Ha:,,Oder hast du eine Verabredung?" sagte Harry aus Spaß und lachte worin alle mit einstimmten. Ich dachte mir warum sage ich ihnen nicht die Wahrheit. Ich stand auf doch alle lachten weiter dann sagte ich:_

_S:,,Ja das hab ich." und alle hörten auf. Helen kam gerade auf uns zu und ich ergriff ihre Hand. _

_H:,,Nein! Ihr zwei? Wirklich?" sagte Hermine die als erste aus ihrer starre erwachte._

_D:,,Das hast du mir überhaupt nicht erzählt!" rief Dean uns hinter her also wir uns entschlossen zu gehen._

_S:,,Bis später!" sagte ich und Helen nuschelte nur ein Tschüss. Alle die uns entgegen kamen machten große Augen. Helen umfasste meine Hand doller. Da kam uns auf einmal Miss Umbridge auf uns zu und schaute nicht sehr freundlich. Ich blieb kurz stehen und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit zur Flucht aber der versuch blieb erfolglos da sie mich schon mit ihrem Zauberstab aus dem Flur katapultierte und ich auf dem Rasen landete. Ich lag erst noch einige Sekunden auf dem Rasen, da sie mich eindeutig 4 bis 5 Meter WEGGESCHLEUDERT hat!_

_H:,,Oh mein Gott Seamus! Geht es dir gut?" rief Helen. Ich setzte mich auf und schaute diese verdammte Hexe an. _

_S:,,Sagen sie mal sind sie jetzt völlig übergeschnappt?!" rief ich ihr zu und guckte auch ziemlich böse. Mit taten noch die Rippen weh aber das kann man ja jetzt auch nicht ändern._

_U:,,Sagen sie wie reden sie mit mir ich bin die erste Untersekretärin! Also haben Sie etwas mehr Respekt!" sagte sie und kam auf mich zu. Harry und die anderen haben erzählt was sie für Strafen beim Nachsitzen anwendet und ich merke ja selber wie sie Hogwarts verunstaltet. _

_S:,,Das werde ich nicht nur weil sie denken das sie jetzt die Macht über alle habe. Aber da irren sie sich gewaltig nur weil sie durch ihre blöde Stellung im Ministerium alle davon überzeugen können das sie die Schulleiterin werden sollten um uns besser zu erziehen haben sie sich getäuscht! Auf sie wird keiner hören außer vielleicht die Slytherins " und das ich so was gesagt habe hat ihr anscheinend nicht gefallen und sie hielt mir ihren Zauberstab direkt vors Gesicht._

_U:,,Nachsitzen. Jetzt. Zwei Stunden lang. Und eine weitere Woche." sagte sie und ging. Na ganz toll. Helen kam zu mir gelaufen und ich merkte das sich viele hier draußen versammelt haben. _

_H:,,Oh Gott! Geht es dir gut? Hast du schmerzen? Ich hole Madame Pomfrey!" sie wollte grade los laufen da hielt ich ihre Hand fest und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Alle um uns machten ,OHHH!'. Ich weiß nicht mir war grade danach ihre Nähe zu spüren. _

_S:,,Mir geht es gut! Kein Grund zur sorge." sagte ich und hielt sie weiter fest._

_H:,,Bist du dir sicher? Ich kann immer noch Madame Pomfrey holen." ich schüttelte den Kopf und sagte:_

_S:,,Nein das reicht mir schon." sie umarmte mich nun auch. Dean und die anderen kamen zu uns und wollten wissen was passiert ist ich konnte aber nicht richtig reden da meine Rippen immer noch schmerzten. Also erzählte Helen es ihnen._

_H:,,Wir sind ganz normal den Flur lang gegangen und naja...haben halt...ähhh Händchen gehalten...und naja dann sind wir stehen geblieben ich glaube Seamus hat nach einem Ausweg gesucht und das hat sie mit bekommen, hat ihren Zauberstab gezückt und ihn nach draußen geschleudert." beendete sie die Erklärung._

_S:,,Und ich sag euch das war nicht gerade eine sanfte Landung und lang war der Flug auch noch!" fügte ich hinzu und alle fingen an zu lachen doch mir war jetzt gar nicht nach lachen._

_S:,,Na denn ich gehen denn mal." sagte ich und wollte gerade gehen da hielt mich Harry zurück._

_Ha:,,Wieso? Wo willst du denn hin?" fragte er und ich sagte nur mit einem leichten Lächeln:_

_S:,,Nachsitzen" und ging in die schlimmsten zwei Stunden meines Lebens._

_Nach zwei Stunden war ich wieder draußen und ich sage euch das war kein Zuckerschlecken. Da es jetzt Abendbrot gab ging ich also zur großen Halle. Als ich rein kam sahen mich alle leicht geschockt an und ich überlegte ob ich gestorben war und ich jetzt ein Geist bin das sie mich so komisch anguckten. Ich ging weiter und merkte das Helen direkt auf mich zu kam sie sah erleichtert aus als wir uns immer näher kamen lief sie schneller und schloss mich in die Arme._

_H:,,Wie war es? Alles klar?" fragte sie, lies mich aber nicht los._

_S:,,Mich haut nichts so leicht um!" sagte ich und musste lachen. Helen fand das aber nicht so witzig und schaute mich böse an. _

_S:,,Ach komm jetzt guck nicht so. das steht dir nicht." sagte ich und da fing sie an zu schmunzeln. _

_H:,,Ist dir mal aufgefallen das du dich ständig in Schwierigkeiten bringst!" das klang ja schon fasst nach einem Vorwurf!_

_S:,,Ja aber das ist das erste mal das ich was gegen jemanden gesagt habe. Sonst hab ich immer alles gesprengt." versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen._

_H:,,Und was hat es dir gebracht? Mal wieder nur ärger und noch dazu viel schlimmeren als sonst!"_

_S:,,Ach das geht schon klar." sagte ich mit einem grinsen und sie lächelte auch und sagte nur noch:_

_H:,,Wärst du doch mal nur bei deinen Explosionen geblieben!"_


	6. Strafe muss sein

_Strafe muss sein...aber dieses mal von mir_

_Sicht Seamus_

_Umbridge ist die mieseste und hinterhältigste und auch noch eine der schlecht gekleidetsten Menschen die ich kenne oder noch nicht kennen gelernt habe und es auch nie möchte. Sie ist wie ein Fluch den man nicht mehr los wird! Ich kam gerade von meinen letzten zwei Stunden Nachsitzen wieder. Helen wartete auf mich vor der großen Halle._

_H:,,Wie war es? Hat sie was sehr schlimmes gemacht?" fragte sie und ich wusste ihre sorge zu schätzen aber ich wollte ihr das nicht erzählen._

_S:,,Können wir vielleicht über was anderes reden?" fragte ich und ging mit ihr in die große Halle. Es sind immer noch einige nicht daran gewöhnt das ich viel Zeit mit Helen verbringe. Da wir jetzt auch öfters auch zusammen essen wechseln wir zwischen den Tischen immer. Heute saßen wir am Griffindortisch. Wir setzten uns zu Harry da die anderen auf der anderen Seite sitzen. _

_S:,,Hey Leute na was gibt's neues?" fragte ich und alle unterbrachen ihre Gespräche. Sie schauten mich ganz komisch an und ich wusste nicht was jetzt los war. _

_S:,,ÄÄÄhhh ist was?" fragte ich nochmal und schaute alle an. _

_Ha:,,Alles klar bei dir? Das war doch dein letztes Nachsitzen nicht?" mein Gott warum wollen alle das wissen?! Und können sie nicht mal auf meine Fragen antworten. Ich bin jetzt echt genervt und hab auch keinen Hunger mehr. Ich stand auf und sagte:_

_S:,,Was anderes konntet ihr mir nicht sagen? Ich wollte nur wissen was bei euch so gelaufen ist in der zwischen Zeit aber na gut dann sagt es mir nicht! Ich gehe." und machte mich auf den Weg._

_H:,,Warte! Seamus!" rief mir Helen hinterher aber ich blieb nicht stehen und ging weiter._

_Sicht Helen_

_Er ist so distanziert seit er zum Nachsitzen ging. Und erzählen will er auch nie was. Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll. Er ist mir so wichtig geworden und ich kann ihm einfach nicht helfen. Ich glaube ich werde mich von Harry und den anderen in die Griffindorschlafsäle einschleusen lassen._

_Hel:,,Hermine kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?" fragte ich sie und sie schaute mich fragen an. Alle anderen wurden auch hellhörig damit meine ich alle meine Freundinnen: Elenoire, Tessa, Abby, Nico und Beni und naja halt Hermine. _

_So gegen 23 Uhr haben wir mich in die Schlafsäle der Mädchen bekommen. Hermine hat mit Harry und Ron ausgemacht das sie sich bei den Jungs treffen also werde ich auch dort hingehen da auch Seamus dort sein wird. Wir machten uns leise auf den Weg. Hermine klopfte und die Tür ging auf. Harry stand dort und lachte schon da gerade irgendjemand was lustiges angestellt haben muss. _

_Ha:,,Kommt rein! Es wird zwar etwas eng. Ich hoffe das macht euch nichts aus." sagte er und begrüßte uns nach einander da wir nicht sehr viele waren. Elenoire, Nico und Tessa sind mit Ron's Brüdern, Fred und George, und Jordan unterwegs. Also waren es nur Hermine, Abby, Beni und ich._

_Ha:,,Hey Hermine! Hi Abby und Beni und …...Helen was machst du den hier?!" rief er und sah mich aus großen Augen an. Die anderen Jungs verstummten und blickten zu mir. Auch Seamus. _

_Hel:,,Hi." sagte ich in die Runde und alle redeten wieder. Seamus kam zu mir und setzte sich neben mich. _

_Ha:,,Also hast du uns auch was mitgebracht?" wollte Harry wissen. Ich schaute ihn mit einem Grinsen an und holte eine große Flasche Whiskey aus meiner Tasche. _

_Ha:,,Wow! Die ist aber groß!" sagte er und nahm sie mir ab um sie zu begutachten. _

_Ha:,,Ich glaube das ist nicht so ein billig Zeug oder?" fragte er. Ich schaute ihn an und musste noch weiter Grinsen. _

_Hel:,,Nein das ist der Teure. Und er hat es echt in sich!" antwortete ich ihm._

_Es war schon halb Zwei und wir hatten fasst die ganze Flasche ausgetrunken. Ich hab nicht ganz so viel getrunken aber ich merkte das ich angetrunken war. Wir haben uns in einen Kreis auf dem Boden gesetzt und angefangen Flaschendrehen zu spielen. Neville und Abby sind im Schrank verschwunden, was ihre Aufgabe war. Nun war Hermine dran die Flasche zu drehen._

_Her:,,Auf wenn die Flasche zeigt der muss...die Person die links von ihr sitzt küssen." und wir wissen alle das sie damit Ron meinte da dieser rechts von ihr saß. Sie drehte die Flasche und sie drehte sich und drehte und dreht und blieb stehen...BEI MIR! Oh verdammt und neben mir saß...Oh mein Gott...Seamus! Dieser schaute nur sehr böse auf Hermine die sich vor lauter lachen auf den Rücken fallen lies und zusammen rollte. _

_Hel:,,Ähhh..." machte ich nur und guckte ihn an. Er versuchte wegzuschauen aber das war wohl eher nur ein VERSUCH da es nicht so ganz klappte. Die anderen mussten sich nun über Hermine totlachen und beachteten uns gar nicht mehr. Ich nahm sein Gesicht zwischen meine Hände so das er mich ansehen musste. Ich bewegte meinen Kopf auf seinen zu. Unsere Lippen berührten sich und es war toll! _

_Sicht Seamus_

_Sie küsst mich! Sie hat mich jetzt tatsächlich geküsst! Oh man! Ich wusste nicht was ich jetzt machen sollte also legte ich meine Hände auf ihre Hüfte und zog sie etwas näher. Auf einmal öffnete sie den Mund und ich wusste womit das endete. Wie sagt man so schön ein französischer Kuss. _

_F+G:,,Na was ist denn hier los!" riefen Fred und George als sie ins Zimmer kamen. Helen und ich ignorierten sie und machten weiter. Alle fingen an sich zu unterhalten und gingen irgendwann mit den beiden raus. Ich und Helen saßen immer noch knutschend auf dem Boden...nun ja ich saß auf dem Boden, Helen hat es geschafft es sich auf meinem Schoss gemütlich zu machen. Langsam viel mir das Atmen schwer und ich löste mich von ihr. _

_S:,,WOW!" sagte ich und sie musste lächeln. Immer wenn ich sie lächeln sehe kann ich nicht anders und muss sie näher bei mir spüren um mir klar zu machen das ich nicht träume. _

_Hel:,,Das war einfach der Wahnsinn." sagte sie und schaute mich an. Meine Brust schmerzte da ich wusste das ich es jetzt beenden musste._

_S:,,Helen...ich glaube wir sollte es ab hier sein lassen." sagte ich und schob sie sanft von meinem Schoß um aufzustehen._

_Hel:,,Was? Was meinst du? Es war doch grade alles gut oder hab ich was falsch gemacht?" fragte sie und ich konnte nicht anders. Es tat mir ja leid weil ich merkte das ich was für sie empfand aber ich konnte sie nicht noch mehr in das mit reinziehen. _

_S:,,Helen es tut mir leid aber ich hab dich in das alles schon viel zu sehr mit reingezogen. Es wäre das beste wenn du dich von mir fernhältst." ich könnte sie nicht in Gefahr bringen das würde ich mir nie verzeihen._

_Hel:,,In was denn reinziehen? Rede mit mir! Ich will nicht das du dich von mir distanzierst ich will das du mir alles sagen kannst was dich belastet damit wir zusammen eine Lösung finden können. Bitte geh nicht weg von mir. Das kann ich nicht verkraften. Bitte rede mir mir!" sie weinte das hörte ich aus ihrer Stimme. Ich drehte mich um und schloss sie in meine Arme. Sie weinte jetzt hemmungslos drauflos und umarmte mich jetzt auch. Wir standen eine weile so. Da Helen immer noch weinte bekam sie nicht mir wie Neville und Abby aus dem Schrank kamen. Ich versuchte ihnen klar zu machen das sie runter gehen sollen weil die anderen dort waren. Da wurde die Tür geöffnet und Hermine stand dort. Sie schaute uns erst schockiert an und ich merkte das sie gleich los schreien würde und zeigte auf die anderen. Sie winkte diese zu sich und lies sie an sich vorbei laufen. Sie wollte grade ansetzten etwas zu sagen da sprach Helen auf einmal wieder._

_Hel:,,Bitte bleib für immer bei mir...Ich will nicht von dir getrennt sein. In deiner nähe ist es so als würde sich die Welt nicht mehr drehen und ich müsste mir keine sorgen machen. Ich will diese Gefühl immer haben." sagte sie und ich blickte zu Hermine die nun nur da stand und traurig guckte. Sie nahm den Türknauf und schloss sie. Ich wollte Helen nicht verletzten aber wir konnten so nicht weiter machen. Ich konnte ihr das nicht antun. _

_S:,,Helen...ich will dir nicht wehtun aber ich kann nicht weiter mit dir zusammen sein es tut mir leid..."_

_Hel:,,Sag das nicht! Warum tust du mir dann weh wenn du es überhaupt nicht möchtest?" Fragte sie nun etwas wütend. Ich kann ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen...oder doch? _

_S:,,Helen ich will dich doch nur schützten" versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen. _

_Hel:,,Vor was denn? Ja 'du weißt schon wer' ist wieder da aber er würde mir nichts tun was sollte er mir denn bitte tun? Ich meine ich komme nicht mal von hier." sagte sie._

_S:,,Helen das hat nichts mit ihm zu tun."_

_Hel:,,Mit wem den dann? Warte...Meinst du Umbridge?" fragte sie und ich könnten nicht anders als zu lachen wieso konnte sie mich so gut durchschauen._

_S:,,Helen warum weißt du immer alles was mit mir zu tun hat?" fragte ich Helen. Diese wurde rot und schaute auf meine Brust._

_Hel:,,Ich weiß nicht alles über dich...Ich weiß nicht was deine Lieblingsfarbe ist, was du am liebsten isst geschweige den auf was für Mädchen du stehst..." sagte sie und ich merkte wie meine Augen groß wurden._

_S:,,Ist dir das denn immer noch nicht klar geworden?" sie schaute nun wieder zu mir hoch und war immer noch so rot wie zu vor._

_S:,,Sie muss schlau sein, witzig, immer schnell rot werden, mich sie in ein pinkes Frettchen verwandeln lassen und mir dann Nachhilfe geben. Auf so einen Typ von Mädchen stehe ich...Na hat es Klick gemacht?" fragte ich. Sie stand nur da. Ich dachte schon ich hätte was falsches gesagt da presste sie ihre Lippen auf mein und schlang die Arme um meinen Nacken. Sie löste sich wieder und gab mir viele sanfte küsse._

_Hel:,,Du bist so ein Idiot weißt du das!" rief sie und schlug mir auf die Brust was nicht sonderlich weh tat. Ich musste lachen und nahm ihre Hände in meine. Sie hat so kleine Hände und Finger im Vergleich zu meinen. Ich führte eine von ihren Händen zu meinem Mund und küsste sie._

_S:,,Es tut mir leid das ich ein Idiot bin. Dafür darfst du dir mir eine Strafe ausdenken." sagte ich und sie fing an ganz hinterhältig zu grinsen. Oh man jetzt bereue ich das gesagt zu haben._

_Hel:,,du erhältst deine Strafe nachdem du mir alles erklärt hast." sagte sie und führte nun eine von meine Händen zu ihrer Wange um sie an sie zu legen. _

_Hel:,,Ich liebe dich." sagte sie als auf einmal die Tür aufging. _


	7. Vertrau mir

Vertrau mir

Sicht Seamus

Hel:,,Ich liebe dich." sagte sie als auf einmal die Tür auf ging.

U:,,So was ist den hier los?" sagte Miss Würgereiz und kam auf uns zu. Sie hebt die Flasche Whiskey auf die wir getrunken hatten und schaute mich an als wäre ich an allem Schuld.

U:,,So und was haben wir hier Mister Finnigan? Alkohol? Und noch dazu sind sie mit einem Mädchen alleine das meinem Anschein nach geweint hat. Mister Finnigan sie wollten sich an dem Mädchen vergreifen nicht? Das schreit förmlich nach einer Suspendierung." sagte sie richtig glücklich. Na ganz toll! Jetzt werde ich rausgeschmissen. Naja aber immerhin besser als das sie Helen etwas antut.

S:,,Miss Ungezi-...ich meine Miss Umbridge ich nehme die ganze Schuld auf mich." sagte ich als ich mitbekam das die anderen in der Tür standen.

U:,,Sehr schön. Sie sind bis auf weiteres von Hogwarts ausgeschlossen. Sie werden ihre Sachen packen und morgen früh die Schule mit dem Zug verlassen." na ganz prima auch noch morgen und das auch noch frühs. Da trat Helen vor.

Hel:,,Sie können ihn nicht ausschließen da er nichts damit zu tun hat. Ich war es die den Whiskey her gebracht hat. Und ich war es auch die in verführt hat. Er ist lediglich das Opfer." sagte sie zu dieser Mistkröte von Frau. Sie spinnt!

S:,,Hören sie nicht auf sie ich hab das alles gemacht da spricht Verwirrung aus ihr. Ich Hab ihr zu viel vom Alkohol gegeben." sagte ich und schaute sie bestimmt an. Aber hat sie das gejuckt nicht die Bohne. Sie fand das sogar als eine Aufforderung um weiter zu machen.

Hel:,,Oh bitte ich vertrage viel. Mehr als du und versuch dich nicht als den Schuldigen darzustellen und mir meinen Plan zunichte zu machen!" sagte diese und schaute mich herausfordernd an und grinste. Oh man ich würde am liebsten über sie herfallen. Aber nein ich muss mich zusammen reisen und sie von ihrer blöden Idee von der Schule geworfen zu werden abbringen.

U:,,Genug! das werden wir morgen klären. Jetzt machen sie hier sauber und gehen sie in ihre Betten! Augenblicklich oder es wartet noch eine schlimmere Strafe auf sie als ein Rauswurf!" rief sie und schaute dabei jeden von uns an. Sie ging zur Tür und donnerte sie zu. Die anderen haben sich während des Konfliktes ins Zimmer geschlichen und uns dabei zugesehen wie wir versuchten uns die Schuld an dem Chaos zu geben.

S:,,Sag mal hast du sie noch alle! Willst du rausgeworfen werden? Und du willst wirklich die schlauste Schülerin von Hogwarts sein! Sorry Hermine." sagte ich und war fassungslos.

Hel:,,Aber du! Warum hast du das alles gesagt? Sie hat doch auch so schon was gegen dich vielleicht sogar noch mehr als gegen Harry! Entschuldigt Harry aber sie hasst dich wirklich."

S:,,Das rechtfertigt noch lange nichts! Du kannst was werden und du wirfst grade alles weg!" versuchte ich sie zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Hel:,,Du doch auch! Warum schmeißt du alles weg?!" rief sie aufgebracht. Jetzt blieb mir nichts anderes übrig.

S:,,Damit ich von euch allen weg komme!" das klang zwar hart aber es musste sein. Harry kommt vielleicht besser damit klar das wir als seine Freunde versuchen uns für ihn einzusetzen aber ich kann das nicht mitansehen.

D:,,Seamus was ist in dich gefahren? Du liebst Hogwarts und kannst es immer kaum erwarten wieder her zu kommen." sagte Dean der mich wahrscheinlich am besten von allen kannte.

S:,,Dean hör auf..." versuchte ich ihn zu unterbrechen aber Helen fiel mir ins Wort.

Hel:,,Seamus hör auf so selbstsüchtig zu sein!" schrie sie mich an. Ich zuckte kurz zusammen genauso wie die anderen.

Hel:,,Wenn du es so sehr hier hasst warum kommst du dann Jahr für Jahr her? Warum hast du dir dann so viele Freunde gemacht? Warum hast du mich dann in dich verlieben lassen?" jetzt fing sie jeden Moment an zu weinen. Doch ich beschloss das sie mich lieber Hassen sollte.

S:,,Habe dir nie gesagt das du sich in mich verlieben sollst..." sagte ich kalt was mir nicht so gelingen wollte. Ich war mir so sicher das sie jetzt gehen würde und die anderen Mädchen ihr folgten. Und genau das geschah auch. Sie gingen und die Jungs und ich blieben zurück. Ich wusste das ich gleich von ihnen Verachtung und Prügel einstecken musste aber bevor es dazu kam musste ich erst mal eine Runde heulen. Ja ich weiß ziemlich verweichlicht. Aber wie würdet ihr reagieren wenn ihr dem Mädchen das ihr mögt den Rücken zu drehen müsst und sie verletzt nur damit sie sicher ist? Ich hielt mir eine Hand vors Gesicht und die Jungs verstanden nicht so ganz was los war.

R:,,Seamus weinst?" fragte Ron. Als ob das nicht offensichtlich war.

S:,,Nein ich schwitze durch meine Augen weißt du." sagte ich und setzte mich auf den Boden.

D:,,Und warum bitte? Du hast doch uns alle verletzt! Frag mal Helen! Die ärmste ist wahrscheinlich am Boden zerstört." gab mir Dean als Vorwurf und er hatte auch recht aber es war so ein schreckliches Gefühl.

Ha:,,Du liebst sie auch oder? Du hast das alles gesagt um sie zu schützen und uns nicht? Hat Umbridge dir gedroht das sie ihr was antun würde?" Harry ist manchmal ein echter Hellseher. Ich nickte und schaute ihn an.

S:,,Sie sagte wenn ich versuche einen Aufstand mit dir oder sonst wem zu starten kann sie nicht mehr dafür garantieren das ihre sie in Sicherheit ist. Das gleiche hat sie auch über euch gesagt. Wenn ich nur eine Dummheit anrichte würde ich raus fliegen und Helen wäre in Gefahr." sagte ich ihnen was Umbridge mir gedroht hatte.

D+R:,,Was?!" riefen beide gleichzeitig. Auf einmal ging die Tür auf und Hermine kam rein sie schaute mich richtig wütend an also stand ich auf. Sie kam auf mich zu und schlug mir ihre Hand ins Gesicht.

Her:,,Sag mal bist du völlig bescheuert?! Wie kannst du nur so mit ihren Gefühlen spielen? Sie ist auch ein Mensch weißt du!" schrie sie mich an und schlug mich nochmal. Ihre Schläge taten echt weh. Aber ich hatte sie verdient. Ron, Harry und Dean kamen und hielten sie zurück.

Her:,,Seit ihr verrückt lasst mich los! Ihr solltet ihn eigentlich festhalten damit ich ihm noch ein paar verpassen kann!" Schrie sie und Ron stellte sich vor mich.

R:,,Hermine hör auf!" schrie er sie jetzt auch an.

R:,,Er kann nichts dafür das er so ekelhaft war. Umbridge hat ihm gedroht wenn er noch irgendwie in Schwierigkeiten geraten oder unter verdacht kam bei einer Revolte mit zu machen das sie Helen etwas antun würde. Er wollte sie jetzt von sich fernhalten damit ihr nichts zustößt. Alles was er getan hat war für sie!" verteidigte er mich und ich war froh das sie mir glaubte.

Her:,,Das hat Umbridge dir gesagt?" fragte sie ungläubig und setzte sich auf ein Bett, da die Jungs sie wieder losgelassen haben.

Her:,,Das musst du Helen sagen! Sie wird es verstehen und dich unterstützen! Sie kommt nicht damit klar das sie nicht mehr bei dir sein kann...und ich hoffe sie tut nichts unüberlegtes. Die anderen suchen sie aber können sie nicht finden." teilte mir Hermine mit und mir war gleich klar wo ich suchen musste. Ich wollte mich grade auf den Weg machen da drehte ich mich zu Hermine und sagte:

S:,,Danke! Du hast übrigens eine richtige Schlagfertigkeit. Bitte nimm es Wortwörtlich." Ich ging aus dem Zimmer um auf den Weg zum Eulenturm zu machen. Helen hatte erzählt das sie gerne dort war da sie Eulen mochte und diese ihr immer zuhörten wenn sie Kummer hatte. Ich ging die Treppe hoch und sah sie von hinten vor dem Fenster stehen. Sie weinte immer noch und streichelte ein paar Eulen. Ich ging nun richtig rein und die Eulen sahen mich an. Helen drehte sich um als sie merkte, dass die Eulen etwas ansahen. Als sie mich sah kam sie auf mich zu und schlug mir auf die Brust.

Hel:,,Warum bist du hier? Geh weg du Verräter! Ich will dich nie wiedersehen!" schrie sie und ging drehte sich gleich um sodass sie mich nicht weiter ansehen muss.

S:,,Ich wollte dir nur was sagen du musst nicht mal reden sondern nur zuhören." sagte ich und schaute kurz nach draußen. Die Sonne ging langsam auf was mir nur noch ein bisschen Zeit verschaffte um es ihr zu erklären.

S:,,Ich kann verstehen das du mich jetzt hast aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich wünschte es wäre anders gelaufen. Es lag nie in meiner Absicht dich zu verletzten. Ich-" weiter kam ich nicht da ich von einer ansage von Umbridge unterbrochen wurde.

U:,,Mister Seamus Finnigan wird aufgefordert auf der Stelle in mein Büro zukommen um seine Suspendierung abzuholen...Ach ja und die Koffer nicht vergessen." sagte sie und war fertig. Ich konnte es ihr also doch nicht mehr erklären. Mir kamen wieder die Tränen. Ich versuchte mich zusammen zu reisen aber es wollte nicht so ganz.

S:,,Alle suchen nach dir, du solltest zu ihnen gehen sie machen sich sorgen."

Hel:,,Bist du nur wegen den anderen gekommen weil sie dir sagten du sollst nach mir suchen? Geh doch einfach dann ist alles wieder wie vorher!" rief sie und ich wusste sie versuchte es die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

S:,,Nein die haben keine Ahnung das ich dich gefunden habe. Ich glaube sogar das Abby und Beni immer noch nach dir suchen." sagte ich ihr.

Hel:,,Und woher wusstest du das ich hier bin?" wollte sie wissen.

S:,,Weil du es mir erzählt hast. Du meintest das Eulen die besten Zuhörer sind und sie wissen wie man jemanden aufmuntern kann. Genauso wie das dir Türme sehr gefallen weil sie meist abgeschieden sind." sagte ich ihr. Aber das wissen bringt mir jetzt auch nichts mehr.

S:,,...Lebwohl...es war nur kurz aber ich habe unser zusammen sein genossen." Ich wollte ihr noch meine Gefühle mitteilen und sie noch mal in die Arme schließen aber das wäre nicht fair ihr gegenüber. Also flüsterte ich nur:

S:,,Ich hoffe du wirst jemanden finden der dich genauso liebt wie ich dich..." und ging.

Sicht Helen

Nachdem Seamus gegangen war irrte ich in den Fluren umher und irgendwann traf ich Hermine und die anderen. Sie rannten auf mich zu.

Her:,,Wo ist Seamus? Sollte er nicht bei dir sein?" fragte sie und ich wurde wieder wütend.

Hel:,,warum sollte er? Und warum bist du auf seiner Seite? Er hat mich zutiefst verletzt! Und nur zu deiner Info er ist bei Umbridge." sagte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Ha:,,Sag mir bitte nicht er hat es dir nicht erzählt?" sagte Harry entsetzt.

Hel:,,Was denn Bitte? Das er mich nur benutzt hat? Und ob er mir das gesagt hat und ihr wart auch dabei!" giftete ich ihn an.

D:,,Helen, Seamus hat dich nicht benutzt! Er wollte dich schützen. Nachdem er schon mehrmals bei Umbridge aufgefallen war hat sie ihm gedroht dir was an zu tun wenn er nicht aufhört oder auch nur in verdacht kommt etwas geplant zu haben." sagte Dean und ich konnte nicht glauben was er da sagte.

Hel:,,Er wollte mich beschützen?" das war ja genau so schlimm! Dieser verdammte Idiot! Warum kann er mir nicht mal vertrauen? Jetzt muss ich mir was ausdenken.

Sicht Seamus

Umbridge hat mir gesagt ich solle jetzt gehen da die anderen heute ihre Prüfungen schreiben sollten und ich nur für Störungen sorgen würde. Ich stand jetzt am Bahnhof und wartete auf den Zug. Da hörte ich auf einmal jemanden meinen Namen rufen. Ich schaute zur Seite und sah das Helen auf mich zu gerannt kam.

Hel:,,Seamus! Seamus!" rief sie und fing an zu weinen sie wurde nicht langsamer und breitete auch noch ihre Arme aus. Ich schmiss meine Tasche auf den Boden und umarmte sie. Sie löste sich von mir und küsste mich. So leidenschaftlich das es mich schon richtig erschreckte was sie mit ihrer Zunge anstellen konnte. Wir lösten uns von einander.

S:,,Was tust du hier? Die Prüfungen haben angefangen!" sagte ich ihr weil ich dachte sie hätte es vergessen. Sie blickte mich ernst an.

Hel:,,Seamus kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?" fragte sie mich.

S:,,Natürlich was immer du willst...ist ja nicht so als ob das jetzt noch eine Rolle spielen würde." antwortete ich ihr und sie nahm mein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und schaute mir direkt in die Augen.

Hel:,,Dann vertrau mir einfach, okey?"

S:,,Natürlich...Helen? Ich lieb dich." sagte ich und küsste sie noch mal da ich dachte das wäre vielleicht meine letzte Möglichkeit ihr zusagen was ich für sie empfinde.


End file.
